


Le regard divin

by Ambrena



Category: Pentalogie du Ciel - Bernard Werber
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Michael est exilé sur la terre, au milieu de son peuple dauphin, lors du cycle des dieux, Raoul observe les faits et gestes de son ami, tout en repensant à leur relation...<br/>et en râlant car Michael aurait pu penser à faire fusionner leurs peuples, quand même : cela avait si bien marché avec leurs clients durant l'Empire des Anges !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le regard divin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Écrit pour Matriochka des Isba (Chonaku) lors de la session 2011 d'Obscur Échange. 
> 
> Tout appartient à Bernard Werber.

**1\. UN CHOC**

 

Raoul ne se s’aperçoit de l’importance immense que Michael a dans sa vie qu’à l’exil de ce dernier. C’est normal, après tout. Avant cela, ils sont toujours restés ensemble, inséparables. À chaque fois qu’ils se sont quittés, jusque-là, ils étaient certains de se revoir. La seule séparation durable qu’ils aient vécue, c’est celle du deuil, et encore, c’est Michael qui l’a subie. Lui, il se trouvait de l’autre côté, et il savait bien que son complice le rejoindrait tôt ou tard. Ensuite, ça a été le monde des anges que l’autre a quitté en premier, et là encore, Raoul n’ignorait pas qu’il retrouverait son meilleur ami, dès qu’il aurait gagné.  
Aujourd’hui, c’est la première fois qu’une décision de leurs supérieurs les arrache l’un à l’autre, sans aucune chance de se revoir un jour.

Le jour où Michael est rétrogradé, il est le seul à fixer l’écran sphérique, obsessionnel. Les autres lui demandent de partir, d’aller fêter son triomphe, mais il refuse. Avant toute chose, régler le temps pour qu’il s’écoule normalement. Non, plus lentement encore que dans la vraie vie. Cela lui laissera l’opportunité de se mettre à la recherche de son ami, plus tard. Les appels des autres se font de plus en plus insistants, puis se teintent de colère. La mort dans l’âme, il quitte la représentation de la planète, avant même d’avoir localisé sa cible. Avant de partir, il laisse le bouton T sur l’intensité la plus faible possible. À l’intérieur de la bulle, les papillons battent si lentement des ailes qu’ils semblent presque paralysés. Les sprinters restent le pied en l’air et ne le reposent qu’après plusieurs heures. Un laps de temps incroyablement long s’écoule entre le moment où les suicidaires décident de sauter dans le vide, et celui où ils atteignent enfin le sol. L’eau des cascades et la pluie restent suspendues en l’air, figées dans l’instant.  
Un battement de paupière dure une éternité.  
Les cérémonies de sa victoire semblent elles aussi très longues au gagnant, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les gerbes de fleurs, les pétales de rose lancés sur son chemin, la foule en délire, tout ceci lui est indifférent. Son ennui se transforme peu à peu en impatience, puis en colère. Il a hâte de retrouver la partie abandonnée, de savoir ce qu’est devenu son ancien complice. Ici, il ne fait que perdre son temps ! Il passe au milieu de l’allée glorieuse sans prêter attention à la moitié des détails, perdu dans un cycle de pensées négatives. Au passage, il bouscule même quelques gens. Ils l’énervent, tous autant qu’ils sont, à l’acclamer bêtement. Rien n’a plus d’importance, alors pourquoi se réjouissent-ils de la sorte ? Les abrutis. Même la mort des neuf participants du jeu d’ « Y » restants l’indiffère, englué tel qu’il l’est dans son ressentiment envers les maîtres dieux. Qu’importe la disparition de ses camarades ? L’unique personne qui importe à ses yeux n’est plus là, et c’est pour de bon.

« Toi et moi contre les imbéciles », voilà leur ancienne devise. Oui, mais il n’y a plus de deuxième personne qui tienne. Seulement lui, lui seul, et les idiots dont ils se moquaient tant auparavant. Pire, Michael est désormais au milieu d’eux, de ces pions qu’il a épargné pendant l’ensemble de la partie mais qui ignorent jusqu’à son existence. C’est malin. Si jamais il évoque qui il a été, il passera pour un fou.

Raoul se renfrogne encore davantage et ne mange presque pas lors du festin qui est donné en son honneur. La nourriture lui paraît fade, le vin insipide, la musique simpliste, les femmes laides, les Olympiens bêtes. Les dents serrées, il rumine la journée qui vient de s’écouler et maudit l’impulsivité de son ami. C’est plus fort que lui, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser au condamné.  
Dès que les réjouissances sont terminées et qu’on le laisse enfin tranquille, il s’éclipse. Bien sûr, le globe a été rangé, dissimulé avec les autres. Cela ne l’arrête pas. Furtivement, il entre dans la cave du palais d’Atlas et évite les (grotesques) pièges à élèves. Inutiles, d’ailleurs, puisqu’il est l’unique personne susceptible de s’intéresser encore à l’orbe qui a été leur bac à sable. Un jeu de gestion délaissé en cours de partie, un plateau de RPG abandonné, un échiquier où les pièces sont livrées à elles-mêmes. Cette planète n’a plus la moindre importance pour quiconque. Il est le seul à chercher l’élève maudit. Le seul à savoir où le trouver, aussi. Un vieux proverbe d’Edmund Wells lui revient en mémoire. « Pour trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, on met le feu au foin et on passe un aimant dans les cendres… » Après tout, l’ancien dieu est le seul immortel de ce monde, à part Proudhon, n’est-ce pas ?  
Non, non, mauvaise idée. Michael n’a jamais aimé la violence, et qui sait s’il ne devinerait pas quelle est la personne qui se cache derrière ces massacres venus du ciel ? Après ça, il le détesterait. Et peu importe s’il ne doit jamais le revoir, du moins, face à face. S’il y a une chose que Raoul ne veut pas, c’est que son ami banni lui en veuille. Enfin, plus que ce n’est déjà le cas, techniquement parlant. Il se souvient de leurs dernières interactions en Aeden et éclate d’un rire nerveux, vite étouffé. Hors de question qu’Atlas ou son épouse l’entendent et viennent le chercher. Ce ne serait pas très intelligent. Ni même glorieux.  
Bon, il faut trouver une autre méthode. Son ankh rivé à la paroi de Terre 18, il réfléchit. L’exilé était français, c’est-à-dire coquien – le pays du peuple des hommes-coqs, si on se souvient des analogies existantes entre Terre 1 et Terre 18. Pour commencer, il faut absolument chercher dans cette direction. Oh, et c’était un écrivain, autrefois. Dans quel style il excellait, déjà ? Ah oui, la science-fiction. Bien. Le voilà à la recherche d’un (bon) écrivain de science-fiction franç… coquien. Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup, ça va aller vite.

De fait, l’enquêteur improvisé met peu de temps à découvrir Gabriel Askolein, la quarantaine, illustre auteur de SF. Il manipule la molette, remet « T » à une vitesse normale, s’installe devant l’écran. À partir de ce moment béni, il observe les moindres faits et gestes de son ami, et ne peut s’empêcher d’être énervé par cette mortelle avec laquelle il discute sensuellement au téléphone. Et elle n’est pas la seule à avoir obtenu ses faveurs, en plus ! On dirait bien que ce Gabriel a deux ou trois maîtresses en même temps. Non, rien à faire, il lui en veut. Un dieu jaloux… L’expression le fait sourire, mais elle reflète en effet la vérité. C’est bien ce qu’il est. Normal, après leur passé commun, qui ne le serait pas ?  
En fait, Raoul n’en a jamais parlé avec Michael, mais ils ont été amants dans une autre vie. C’est son ange instructeur qui le lui a appris, juste avant qu’il change de plan. En voyant ses anciennes existences défiler sous ses yeux, il a découvert que son ami était jadis une odalisque dans l’Égypte antique et lui, le pharaon. Après être souverain, il est devenu druide et son âme sœur était son disciple favori. Ensuite, il a incarné le shogun auquel le samouraï qu’était Michael obéissait aveuglément, lié à lui par une fidélité sans faille qui confinait au désir. Plus tard, ils se sont retrouvés sous la forme d’une ballerine de Vienne et de son soupirant. C’était bien plus perturbant que d’apprendre qu’ils avaient été père et fils, dans le Saint-Pétersbourg du XIXème siècle.  
Ce sont les exemples qui l’ont le plus marqué, mais il en existe sans doute d’autres. Il ne parvient pas à se souvenir aussi bien des vies « non intéressantes », comme ils les appellent au Paradis, voilà tout. Son ange instructeur lui a aussi affirmé qu’ils avaient dû être mariés dans une myriade de vies non considérées comme « importantes ». Sur le coup, il a été abasourdi par la nouvelle. Mais une fois ce passé élucidé, ce n’est pas étonnant qu’ils s’entendent aussi bien. Leurs esprits sont liés depuis très longtemps.  
Cela explique aussi que lorsqu’ils se sont vus pour la première fois, c’était comme s’ils se reconnaissaient.  
Ils se sont rencontrés enfants, et ne se sont plus quittés depuis. Dès le premier instant, au cimetière du Père-Lachaise, ils se sont plu. Un coup de foudre en amitié. Apparemment, une réminiscence d’un sentiment plus ancien. Il visualise mentalement les conquêtes de Michael sur Terre 1, sa propre jalousie et sa colère disproportionnées. Leur amitié, également. Les poignées de main, les étreintes, les combats, les retrouvailles et les séparations. À bien y réfléchir, l’expression « jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare » ne s’applique même pas à leur cas. Ils se sont retrouvés au-delà des réincarnations, au-delà du statut d’ange, pour être dieux ensemble.  
Il se souvient du bras qu’il noue autour de l’épaule de Michael, le jour où il le retrouve au Paradis. Du sentiment de plénitude qu’il éprouve lors de ces retrouvailles. Lorsqu’ils se revoient en Aeden, ils s’étreignent de toutes leurs forces, avec joie. Il rapproche sa chaise de la sienne, ne le quitte pas d’un cheveu. Il revoit son serment de le protéger, toutes les occasions qu’il saisit d’entrer en contact avec lui, de l’enlacer ou de se glisser à ses côtés. Le soutien qu’il lui apporte, lorsque Michael est si ivre qu’il s’effondre dans ses bras. Ses promesses répétées de s’occuper de son peuple, de l’accueillir chez lui, qui ne sont jamais écoutées. Ses excuses désespérées, lorsqu’ils s’affrontent dans le jeu d’ « Y ». Après tout ce que leurs âmes ont partagé, Raoul déteste la moindre querelle. Lorsque le pardon vient, c’est une libération.  
Plus tard, lors d’une discussion de groupe, un long discours de Michael à propos de l’amitié lui revient en tête. Il s’en rappelle particulièrement bien, parce que sur le moment, son ami a semblé passionné par son argumentaire. Il affirmait que pour lui, l’amitié était plus forte que l’amour, parce qu’elle impliquait une manière de fonctionner ensemble et de s’estimer mutuellement qui était unique. Côte à côte. Il ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux en affirmant cela.  
Un autre épisode lui revient en plein visage, comme le contrepoint de l’autre. La découverte de la mort de l’Éduqué. Michael court vers lui, se jette sur lui, le frappe de toutes ses forces. En réponse, il se souvient s’être contenté de lui sourire, de lui répéter encore et encore que c’est son ami qui lui doit tout. Il lui a donné une nouvelle leçon, et c’est celle de la colère.  
Dans un flash-back douloureux, il revoit leur toute dernière discussion, si tendue. La main qu’il propose, mais que celui qui se considère maintenant comme son rival refuse de serrer. Le rappel qu’il lui fournit de leur passé commun. Il a toujours été son maître, bien plus qu’Edmund Wells. C’est lui, et lui seul, qui lui a donné l’envie de s’élever jusqu’au Continent des Morts, de découvrir ce qui est encore inconnu, de changer. De s’améliorer. Il a toujours subjugué Michael, c’est lui qui le lui a confié.  
Raoul ne pouvait pas savoir qu’en fin de compte, ce serait son compagnon qui lui apprendrait la douleur de la séparation. Les rôles se sont inversés. Le disciple a dépassé le maître, lui a enseigné quelque chose de capital.

Il observe son ami taper des notes à l’ordinateur pour son prochain roman – une trilogie à propos d’une école des dieux. Amusant. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très original de sa part, étant donné qu’il dispose déjà de toutes les données dans ses souvenirs (avant que ces derniers ne s’estompent, évidemment). En soit, c’est quand même assez drôle. L’écrivain redevenu mortel écrit à toute vitesse.

Brusquement, après avoir noté un nouveau nom, il s’interrompt. Son unique spectateur se contorsionne pour pouvoir le déchiffrer sur le minuscule écran. Après un dernier réglage de la loupe, il y parvient enfin. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappe. Ce prénom qui a provoqué l’arrêt de l’activité de l’ancien dieu, et qui le rend tellement songeur, la tête entre les mains et le regard doux, c’est… le sien.

 

**2\. ENCYCLOPÉDIE : ÂMES SŒURS**

 

**Le mythe des âmes sœurs remonte à Platon. Il le décrit dans Le Banquet. Selon cet ouvrage philosophique, l’être humain était auparavant composé d’une seule créature hermaphrodite. Il avait la forme d’une boule, avec un dos et des flancs arrondis. Chacun avait quatre bras, quatre jambes, deux visages et deux sexes. D’ailleurs, à l’époque, il n’existait pas que le masculin et le féminin, mais aussi un troisième genre, hermaphrodite.**

**Ces humains des premiers temps étaient orgueilleux et voulurent gravir le ciel. Pour les punir de leur audace, Zeus décida de les couper en deux. Les hommes devinrent alors plus faibles, car ils regrettaient leur moitié et tentaient de s’unir à elle. Si c’était un être unique qui comportait un homme et une femme qui avaient été séparé, il y avait génération et l’espèce se perpétuait ; en revanche, si c’était deux hommes ou deux femmes qui voulaient se réunir, les deux êtres trouvaient de toute manière la satiété dans leurs rapports, puisqu’ils avaient retrouvé leur âme sœur.**

**Dans le mythe d’Er, relaté au dernier chapitre de La République, le philosophe décrit la manière dont le mort effectue le choix d’une nouvelle vie. Sans qu’il en ait conscience, il retrouve à cette occasion une famille karmique qui l’englobe depuis plusieurs vies, et dont fait partie son âme sœur. Selon les incarnations, ils peuvent être d’une existence à l’autre parent et enfant, mari et femme, frère et sœur, amants ou meilleurs amis.**

**Dans la vie courante, l’expression désigne une personne qui convient entièrement aux attentes sentimentales, mais également spirituelles, d’un autre individu. Comme souvent, la croyance populaire a conservé l’essentiel de la mythologie liée à ces mots, tout en en oubliant la source première. Cependant, les personnes qui croient en la métempsychose évoquent parfois le mythe d’Er et le relient à celui des âmes sœurs, à juste raison.**

 

Edmond Wells, _Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu_ , Tome VII (tome officieux).

 

**3\. MAUVAISE GESTION ET ANCIENNES DISCUSSIONS**

 

C’est quand même amusant que Michael ne se retrouve pas au milieu des dauphins – du moins, techniquement parlant. Il vit chez les hommes-coqs, parmi lesquels subsistent quelques dauphiniens, c’est tout. Rien de plus. Quelle ironie ! Raoul se dit que son ami n’a pas très bien géré le peuple qui était à sa disposition. Sa propre civilisation s’est nettement mieux débrouillée. Il repense à ce qui s’est passé depuis le début de la partie et grommelle à voix basse. Pourquoi son ami n’a-t-il pas pensé à faire fusionner leurs peuples ? Il a mêlé ses hommes-dauphins aux hommes-fourmis d’Edmond Wells, puis aux hommes-baleines de Freddy Meyer, mais pas à ses propres hommes-aigles ! Lui, il n’a pas cessé de s’en plaindre et lui a demandé maintes fois de changer de stratégie, en vain. Qu’importe, les dauphins se seraient bien mieux portés s’ils n’avaient fait qu’un avec les aigles.

D’ailleurs, cette stratégie avait bien fonctionné avec leurs clients, du temps où ils étaient encore des anges. Jacques Nemrod, protégé de Michael, était même passé de 350 à 600, ce qui en avait fait un Grand Initié. Quant à Nathalie Kim, placée sous la garde de Raoul, elle avait atteint les 590, un score plus qu’honorable. Leur relation avait vraiment bien fonctionné. Nathalie souffrait du manque d’amour ; Jacques, du besoin d’aimer. Les deux humains s’étaient donc mis en couple, et avaient passé l’essentiel de leur vie ensemble. Leur rencontre tenait de la réunion de deux âmes sœurs.  
Il sourit à ce souvenir. Si on pense au fait que chaque client représente une facette de la personnalité de son ange gardien, que dire de cet évènement ? Manifestement, l’aspect rêveur de Michael s’accorde très bien au caractère audacieux de Raoul, que ce soit par le biais de leurs clients ou dans la vie réelle. Tout comme leurs clients, ils sont complémentaires.

L’écrivain lui manque tant… Pour compenser ce sentiment de vide en lui, il scrute de plus belle l’exilé. Il se sent totalement désemparé, en son absence. Cette situation lui rappelle les moments en Aeden où il l’observait furtivement. Il croit bien que Michael s’est rendu compte de sa présence alors qu’il l’épiait dans sa villa, une fois, mais qu’il n’est jamais remonté jusqu’à lui. Heureusement, d’ailleurs. Ici, c’est la même chose. Il le voit refaire sa vie comme si de rien était, s’installer dans son métier retrouvé, former un couple, sans jamais être conscient de sa présence. Si seulement il pouvait lui envoyer un message, un signe…  
Une fois, alors que son compagnon et sa nouvelle conquête naviguent en mer, il leur envoie la foudre, à une encablure seulement du voilier. Après un instant de surprise, le dieu banni affirme à haute voix que la partie est terminée. Il est persuadé que personne ne le regarde et que ce monde est livré à lui-même. Si seulement il savait !  
Il ne sait que penser de la compagne mortelle de son ami. Au début, elle acquiert sa sympathie, tout simplement parce qu’elle dit du bien de lui. Elle commente au fur et à mesure Le Royaume des Dieux qu’écrit Gabriel Askolein, et trouve tous les personnages nuls. Sauf lui, Raoul Razorback. Oui, l’écrivain sans imagination n’a même pas changé les noms. Subtil, vraiment.  
Delphine affirme qu’elle aime bien Raoul, donc. Du moins, son double de papier. Elle déclare qu’il a un côté sombre qui intrigue, et apprécie le fait qu’il ait l’air dur, sans pour autant être foncièrement mauvais. Elle pense aussi que c’est lui, le véritable héros du roman, et qu’il devrait gagner.  
« Ha, mais c’est déjà fait, ça, ma petite ! » s’exclame-t-il à voix haute devant l’écran, avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche. Ce n’est pas le moment de se faire repérer bêtement.  
Il ricane tout de même discrètement devant la tête que fait Michael – pardon, Gabriel. C’est impayable. Non seulement Raoul a triomphé en vrai, mais en plus, ce devrait aussi être le cas dans son propre livre ? Et puis quoi, encore !  
« Le lecteur a toujours raison, mon petit Michael », murmure-t-il encore, avant de définitivement se taire.  
Il suit avec intérêt le reste de cette histoire d’amour. L’envie ne le tiraille pas trop, du moins, pour l’instant. Cette fille est vraiment trop drôle. Par exemple, pour faire patienter le prétendu dieu des dauphins, Delphine a mis en place un complexe système de notations et de points. Raoul doit reconnaître que c’est assez malin. Parade de séduction, pense le biologiste en lui. Une bonne technique pour attiser le désir. Elle prétend d’abord que Gabriel n’est pas encore digne d’elle, qu’il est trop mauvais élève pour le moment.  
Mais un soir, alors qu’ils sont en fuite, Delphine feint de lui donner la note parfaite, 20/20, et d’accepter qu’ils fassent l’amour. Raoul se détourne brusquement du globe. Il s’est tant pris au jeu qu’il a oublié que, tôt ou tard, ils en viendraient là. Soudain, une jalousie terrible lui étreint le cœur.  
Ah, la jalousie… Ce n’est pas un sentiment nouveau, chez lui. Il a été jaloux de Rose, d’Amanda, et même d’Edmund Wells parce qu’ils accaparaient son ami. Avant cette nuit, il n’y avait jamais pensé, mais ce sentiment l’a talonné bien des fois. Jamais à mauvais escient, ceci dit. Si ce n’est pas un oxymore, chez Raoul, sa jalousie s’est toujours montrée rationnelle. Il entend par là qu’il en a voulu aux personnes qui l’éloignaient réellement de son âme sœur. Il s’est méfié d’Aphrodite, il en veut maintenant à Delphine. Et auparavant, que ce soit les deux grands amours ou le mentor de son ami, les trois ont clairement limité l’ascendant qu’il prenait sur Michael.

Ce n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, après tout. De cette manière, son compagnon a conservé son esprit critique. Il n’a pas hésité à s’opposer à lui lorsqu’il le fallait, à se battre contre lui, même. Amusant comme les plus douloureuses expériences peuvent sembler agréables, en l’absence de l’être aimé. Même leur dernière dispute lui paraît douce, en comparaison de la souffrance qu’il éprouve à être loin de son ami.  
Il se rappelle de leur lutte la plus récente, juste avant la finale. Comme à son habitude, il se moque de son rival, cherche à provoquer une réaction chez lui. Et cette fois, il y arrive. Brûlant de colère, le dieu-dauphin l’empoigne, le renverse à terre, le prend à la gorge. Il essaye de l’étrangler, furieux. Lui ne se défend même pas, résigné. Il serait si doux de mourir de sa main… Les autres interviennent vite, bien sûr, mais il n’oubliera jamais cet instant d’abandon total de sa part, cette soumission si rare, et l’exaltation qui en résulte.

Cet épisode en ramène un autre à la surface de ses pensées flottantes. Un souvenir furtif, qu’il a presque réussi à oublier. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, en tout cas. Ce n’est pas une bataille, pas vraiment, en tout cas. C’était peu après leurs retrouvailles en Aeden. Encore un lieu qui porte bien son nom. Eden, le paradis. Mais aussi l’ADN, avec des [e] en plus. S’il existe, Dieu doit vraiment s’amuser, lorsqu’il choisit les noms qu’auront les endroits. Ah, tiens, il blasphème encore. Il faut dire qu’il oscille entre l’athéisme, l’agnosticisme et le déisme. Oui, les trois en même temps. Il n’a jamais été à une contradiction près.  
D’ailleurs, la scène dont il se rappelle a lieu lorsque Michael et lui parlent de religion. Histoire de changer. Assis sur un banc collé au mur d’une villa, ils discutent de théologie et de textes saints. Il ne sait plus trop comment le sujet de l’homosexualité vient sur le tapis. Voyons voir… S’il se souvient bien, c’est lui qui a lancé le sujet, en fait.

« Tes dauphins sont trop intolérants, murmure-t-il alors qu’on parle justement du message de l’Éduqué – soi-disant une ode à la paix et à l’amour. Et les delphiniens, ils le sont encore plus. Fichus radicaux.  
-Ce ne sont pas des radicaux, proteste le principal concerné. Ils prônent juste des lois plus… plus pures.  
-“ Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, récite-t-il en réponse, narquois. C’est une abomination. ” Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas la pureté là-dedans. »  
L’autre grimace et tente de garder une contenance en manipulant l’ankh qu’il tient sur ses genoux. Et il tente encore de riposter, même après cette réplique.

« C’est eux qui ont trouvé ça tout seuls, pas moi, se défend-il. Après, ils se sont justifié en racontant que je leur avais dicté ça.  
-Et puis c’est une phrase du Lévitique, en plus, non ? le relance-t-il, impitoyable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu reprends à l’identique la civilisation juive. Je sais qu’elle est riche et complexe, mais enfin là, ça devient ridicule, mon vieux… »  
À ses côtés, Michael devient de plus en plus tendu. Il lui lance une piètre attaque verbale. Malheureusement, les piques n’ont jamais été son fort.

« C’est toi qui viens me dire ça, avec tes aigles qui sont la copie conforme des Romains ? Ne me fais pas rire !  
-Taratata ! On est tous des copieurs. Les femmes-guêpes représentent les Amazones; les hommes-scarabées, les Égyptiens ; les lions, la Macédoine… Tu es juste celui qui va le plus loin dans l’analogie.  
-Je me suis aussi inspiré de l’Atlantide, geint-il.  
-Ouais, et de manière drôlement subtile, ironisa Raoul.  
-Oui, bon, j’ai compris, grommelle son compagnon d’un air grognon. Ceci dit, toi aussi, tu pousses un peu loin la ressemblance avec l’original. C’est quoi, toutes ces orgies ?  
-Au moins, les homosexuels ne sont pas persécutés, chez moi, persifle-t-il.  
-De là à ce que ce soit complètement l’anarchie…  
-Oui, mais ça a du bon… » commente Raoul, avant de se pencher vers lui d’un geste possessif.

L’ankh tombe sur le sol dans un fracas métallique tandis qu’il l’embrasse, qu’il le plaque contre le mur. Une immense bouffée d’adrénaline monte en lui. De la lave liquide circule dans ses veines. Il a l’impression d’attendre ça depuis des siècles. En fait, c’est même très probablement le cas. Le baiser qu’il lui donne, qu’il lui impose, est exigeant. Ses mains l’accompagnent, et elles aussi expriment un sentiment de possessivité, d’exclusivité. Ce corps lui appartient, de même que cette âme. Personne ne peut prétendre le contraire.

Michael est un peu étonné, bien qu’il se laisse entraîner. Après tout, il n’est pas si surpris que ça. La jalousie de son meilleur ami lui a maintes fois permis de soupçonner de tels sentiments. Une émotion si forte qu’elle ne pouvait que trahir une telle passion, un tel désir. C’est ce qu’il lui confie après leur étreinte, haletant. À cette occasion, ils se rappellent tous deux d’un passage de l’Encyclopédie de Wells qui porte sur ce sujet.

 

**4\. ENCYCLOPÉDIE : JALOUSIE**

 

**La jalousie est une émotion empreinte d'agressivité, qui provoque souvent les tourments de celui ou celle qui l’éprouve. C’est la peur de perdre l'être aimé ou l'exclusivité de son amour, au profit d'une autre personne. Ce sentiment peut être fondé sur l’imagination ou se baser sur des faits. Par nature, elle est attachée à une relation amicale ou amoureuse, sur un mode possessif. C’est un désir de possession exclusive de la personne aimée, qui détient différents degrés d’intensité. Quand elle est permanente, la jalousie peut même devenir une forme de paranoïa.**

**La jalousie est un sentiment hérité de nos ancêtres préhistoriques. Celui qui se montrait le plus jaloux de ses femelles était garanti de détenir des héritiers fiables, qui détiendraient le même patrimoine génétique que lui. Dans le cas contraire, c’était risquer d’élever un coucou dans son nid, autrement dit, un enfant qui ne serait pas le sien. La sélection darwinienne a donc favorisé les plus jaloux, puisque c’était ceux qui s’imposaient le plus facilement. Contrairement à une croyance populaire, la possessivité n’est donc pas une marque d’amour, mais plutôt de désir, puisque son apparition est antérieure à celle de sentiments plus élevés.**

**Dans les cas les plus extrêmes, cette souffrance mentale peut mener aux actes les plus radicaux. Elle est d'autant plus importante que la personne jalouse a le sentiment que son équilibre psychologique repose sur le fait d'être lié à la personne désirée. René Girard affirme que la relation se tisse également avec la tierce personne, fantasmée ou réel, qui jouit de la personne dont on est jaloux. Pour Henri Laborit, au contraire c’est une dynamique d’évitement de la privation (et donc, de la souffrance) qui se rattache à la petite enfance.**

 

Edmond Wells, _Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu_ , Tome VII (tome officieux).

 

**5\. DÉPART**

 

Raoul ferme les yeux et se souvient du procès de Michael, celui qui a scellé son exil.

Il y a assisté, bien évidemment. D’abord en tant que spectateur, puis en prenant le rôle de témoin. Il n’aurait pas pu laisser son âme sœur se faire condamner sans rien faire. Il s’est avancé, a pris une profonde inspiration et l’a défendu avec fougue. Dans les gradins, la plupart des dieux le désapprouve. C’est perturbant de voir le gagnant ainsi défendre le perdant, surtout avec une telle fougue. Aphrodite le fixe d’un air songeur. On dirait qu’elle soupçonne la vérité – qu’il aime l’accusé, peut-être même plus que sa propre vie. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Après tout, elle incarne la divinité de l’Amour, sous toutes ses formes. Même lorsqu’il est aussi compliqué que celui qu’il voue à son meilleur ami.  
Il rappelle combien le dieu des dauphins s’est conduit de manière admirable. La voix pleine d’émotion, il évoque son comportement exemplaire. Aucune guerre n’a jamais été déclenchée par lui. Il n’a jamais envahi, conquis ou même attaqué personne. Pas de conversion de force de ses adversaires, de viols ou d’exactions. Qui pourrait en dire autant ? Le peuple des hommes-dauphins en exil n’a eu de cesse que d’aider ses hôtes. Dans son sillage ont fleuri la science, l’art, le progrès. Même lors des persécutions, Michael a toujours gardé son calme et n’a pas cherché de se venger. Sa seule arme, c’est la patience et la gentillesse. Certainement pas la violence, à laquelle il n’a eu recours qu’au dernier moment, excédé par les attaques répétées dont il a fait l’objet.  
« La violence est le dernier recours du manque de patience, assène Raoul, en déformant volontairement l’adage. On ne peut ici parler d’ « incompétence ». Au contraire, l’accusé a mille fois montré son agilité, sa bonté, sa bienveillance. »  
Quel est son seul tort ? Être l’unique utopiste, dans un univers désespérément réaliste. Si chaque joueur avait choisi le chemin de la paix, cette stratégie idéaliste aurait fonctionné. Elle n’avait nul autre défaut que celui de trop attendre des humains. De les considérer comme des entités matures et pacifistes, alors que ni leurs dieux ni leurs peuples ne remplissaient ces critères d’excellence.  
Il parle, parle, s’essouffle même. Pendant l’intégralité de son discours, il fixe celui qu’il défend. Ce dernier ne le regarde pas. Dans un premier temps, ce manque d’attention le blesse, et puis il se souvient des conditions dans lesquelles ils se sont séparés. Pas de doute, il lui en veut encore. Ce n’est pourtant pas sa faute s’il est à chaque fois arrivé trop tard pour sauver son peuple de l’holocauste !  
La conclusion de sa plaidoirie – un aphorisme à propos de la justesse de la réaction de Michael, sans cesse confronté à l’injustice – provoque l’acquiescement du public. C’est vrai, après tout, qui n’aurait pas réagi de la même manière, dans une telle situation ? C’est normal qu’il perde le contrôle, finalement. Lui-même n’aurait sans doute pas fait mieux. Bien que d’abord dubitatifs, les autres l’acclament, à présent. Athéna réclame le silence, en tapant du maillet. Tous se taisent.

Malgré son apologie passionnée, ainsi que celle de Dionysos, le présumé coupable (car c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit, en l’occurrence) est condamné. On l’emmène et on le prépare pour son dernier départ. Lui ne peut intervenir, impuissant spectateur.  
Et le voilà réduit à l’observer, comme Edmond Wells avec ses fourmis – mais avec plus d’amour, quand même. Raoul soupire, une fois de plus. Il regrette que les évènements se soient déroulés ainsi. Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière dans la vraie vie, comme dans le jeu d’ « Y » !

Enfermé au sous-sol, il ne se rend pas compte que la nuit est presque terminée. Seules les trompettes de l’amphithéâtre le ramènent à la raison. Il est l’heure. Réticent, le vainqueur s’arrache au fascinant spectacle de son ami déchu et rejoint les autres dieux.  
Il est temps de prendre la voie des Champs-Elysées et de monter vers les cieux. La dernière frontière, l’ultime révélation. Dieu, peut-être. Après ce dernier voyage, nul retour n’est envisageable, ni même possible.

Il aurait tant aimé que Michael soit à ses côtés pour cette expédition finale…


End file.
